


Yknow like Nya

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: Dave adopts a cat.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t very often that Dave did something that was unpredictable to John. After years spent together, more and more often it seemed that Dave had a much stricter routine- he was set in his ways and comfortable like that. John couldn’t blame him, his childhood had been more than a bit of a mess, and he probably found security in the familiar.

John just had to count his lucky stars that Dave was a great guy, it made these unpredictable moments a lot better than they might be otherwise.

Of course, it was still a surprise walking into their shared apartment to see Dave curled up on the couch, cradling a small something wrapped in a tea towel in his arms, holding a small bottle of what appeared to be milk. He was cooing as well, and his shades were left on the coffee table, eyes soft with something akin to maternal love as he fed the small thing in his arms.

He perked up when John came in, giving a nod of the head to acknowledge his boyfriend’s return. John took a step forwards, awed, and then let out a soft breath when he saw what exactly had enamoured Dave so much. A kitten, small and black with massive yellow eyes, sucking down the milk so eagerly John couldn’t help the wave of pity that washed over him.

Following that was a wave of adoration for Dave, the big doofus who went and got a cat and started nursing it back to health in the middle of their living room. Sometimes, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Dave.

“Make room, asshole,” John patted his hip, and Dave rolled his eyes, adjusting so John could curl around him. 

“Shut up, dickbag. Spud’s eating.”

“…Spud?” He glanced at the cat again- Spud- and watched her little paws knead the towel she was confined in while she drank, her wide eyes turning into slits as she realised John’s entrance hadn’t put her in any danger. 

Dave nodded, leaning his head back on John’s shoulder to kiss his jaw, still holding her steady with a cautious arm. “Found her in a potato sack outside the record store. Couldn’t find her mom, but she looked real thin and starved and kept meowing and I couldn’t leave her there, Egbert, who knows what the fuck could’ve happened? I saw a whole shitload of dogs walking back, she ain’t safe on the street.”

He looked so genuinely honestly _distressed_ , and John laughed for a moment before he gave a nod, fingers carding through Dave’s hair. “My little animal rescuer. There’s no rules against pets in the apartment, if you want to keep her. But you’re cleaning the litter box. We can take her to the vet tomorrow though.” Dave looked confused for a moment, and John kissed his temple. “For shots, dunkass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, they still had a cat. Well, mostly Dave- Dave had a cat and John watched from afar at how attached she’d become to Dave, cuddling up to him whenever she could. Sure, she didn’t _mind_ John, she’d let him pet her or feed her or clean her litter out, but Dave was her human and it was undeniable that they had a bond.

Which was better for John in the long run, considering all the great videos he got of Dave playing with her, or taking her on walks, or making food with her perched on his shoulder, nibbling on his hair. (Which was fun until he wanted to sneak up on Dave and kiss him- then it immediately became frustrating.)

It was the good life though. It was waking up every morning with his arms around Dave, nose pressed into the warm crook between neck and shoulder, Spud curled up on the pillow above them, purring and kneading Dave’s head. It was cooking dinner with Dave, watching him go from someone incapable of making much more than microwave popcorn and cup ramen to being the official cutting board operator of their shared kitchen, Spud underfoot meowing desperately for scraps. It was Spud precariously perched on the bathtub while the two of them shared a romantic bubble bath, making Dave soup when he was sick, hearing the door unlock and seeing his favourite person come home. It was his life in it’s entirety, one John felt comfortable in. 

To think, Spud had watched them go from fumbling new boyfriends, their affection snowballing out of control until the only outlet was kissing each other and deciding _why not_ , to the domestic pair they were now. She was a lucky cat, and John was a _very_ lucky man.

Rolling over, he looked out the window, making note of the rainy weather and dreary skies, and then peered down at Dave with a smile. Spud was above him, chewing on a strand of his hair, and Dave was deeply asleep. John wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Harvey for this prompt and also for drawing the art in here! Find the drawing to reblog [here!](http://harveychan.tumblr.com/post/150619200219/doodle-of-john-n-dave-with-a-babie-cat)
> 
> If you like this fic please comment and kudo! Thanks!


End file.
